


Ticklish

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Annas knows a way to win any argument.





	

It was ridiculous, really. 

 

Annas got worked up over the most mundane things, at least according to Caiaphas.

 

He’d thrown out some banana’s because he’d thought they’d gone off. Apparently Annas had been letting them go soft because some kind of recipe required it. He didn’t claim to understand what Annas was attempting this time. Caiaphas was a better cook anyway.

 

That statement had not gone down particularly well with Annas.

 

“Now, look. Annas. Let’s not do anything drastic.” Said Caiaphas, hands raised in a placating motion as he slowly backed away from Annas.

 

“Drastic?” Said Annas, advancing purposefully. “At what point did I indicate I was going to do anything drastic.” He carefully steered Caiaphas toward the sofa without making it obvious what he was doing. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

 

“Annas-”  Caiaphas’ sentence was cut short as Annas tackled him to the couch, the smaller man’s fingers immediately seeking out his ribs. “No! Annas stop!”

 

“Not until you take back what you said about my cooking and  _ apologise _ for the bananas.” He dug his fingers in and tickled Caiaphas mercilessly. His lover writhed and flailed at him but was soon reduced to curling his overly large form into as small a ball as possible to try and escape Annas’ wrath.

 

“Alright, alright I’m sorry.” Caiaphas managed to force out between near painful laughter.

 

“And?” Said Annas, leaning back to give him some reprieve. 

 

“And...I’m still a better cook.”

 

The room was once again filled with deep booming laughter as Annas went back to his own unique method of torturing his lover until he eventually got the admission he wanted. It didn’t matter whether or not Caiaphas was right.


End file.
